We Fit Together Right
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: High School AU. Skye knew that she would always have Jemma to vent to and a warm embrace to snuggle into. Title from Demi Lovato's Two Pieces.


"Hey, are you okay?" Jemma Simmons asked her best friend, Skye.

They were both in Ms. Victoria's English class when Jemma noticed that Skye was being unusually quiet, a change from her usual loud and sassy self.

Skye was startled out of her thoughts by Jemma's hand on her left arm.

"What?" Skye questioned her friend. "Are you alright?" Jemma asked again, concern clouding her features.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, " Skye answered as she plastered a grin on her face.

Jemma was not convinced one bit by Skye's grin. She knew that if Skye was indeed fine, her smile would have reached her eyes. However, she knew better than to question her at the moment, deciding that she would talk to her after class.

When the bell rang, signalling that the school day was over, Jemma heard Skye let out a deep sigh as the students rushed out of class.

Jemma quickly gathered her books into her bag, Skye doing the same. She turned to face Skye, placing her hand on her arm in attempt to provide some comfort and to get her attention.

"Come over? We could work on our essays together," Jemma offered, hope evident in her voice.

Skye sighed once more. She knew that Jemma would not let her go until she told her what was wrong. Even though Skye did not feel like talking at the moment, she was secretly thankful for Jemma's offer. She knew that, no matter what happened, she would always have Jemma to vent to and a warm embrace to snuggle into.

"Okay," Skye agreed.

Jemma picked up her bag then looped her arm through Skye's. "Alright, come on."

* * *

Fourty Five minutes later, both Jemma and Skye found themselves lying on their stomachs on Jemma's bed as they read the books that they needed to read for their essays.

"So, guess what? Ms. Victoria still does not understand that when I add u's to words like _honour_, I am not incorrect but am actually writing in English," Jemma chuckled as she shook her head.

When Jemma was met with silence instead of Skye's usual giggle, she turned her head to face her best friend.

"Hey," she whispered. "Skye."

When no response was given, Jemma tangled her right leg with Skye's left. That resulted in Skye turning to face her.

"Talk to me," she prompted. "You know that you could tell me anything."

Skye cleared her throat in an attempt to get rid of the lump that was forming. "I'm scared," Skye confessed as tears began to fall down her face.

Jemma held up her right thumb to wipe away Skye's tears immediately after they had started falling.

"What are you afraid of, darling?" Jemma asked, concern lacing her voice.

Skye took in a big breath before she began. "I've been with the Brody's for five months now," Skye sniffled. "I really like them. I've been trying my best to stay on my best behaviour. I've been following their rules, everything. I feel like I'm doing well," Skye paused in hesitation.

"Then what is it, sweetie? What has been bothering you?" Jemma asked, encouraging Skye to continue.

Skye looked down in embarrassment. "I called her mom this morning," she whispered. "I was on my way out to go to school and when she gave me my lunch, I said, 'thanks, _mom.'_ I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out," her voice cracked." I ran out before I could see her reaction."

For a few minutes, the room was silent. Jemma was contemplating on what to say in order to make the girl, who meant the world to her, feel better.

She sat up and held Skye's face in her hands.

"Listen to me, Skye," she began. "Mrs. Brody loves you." When that statement earned a scoff from Skye, Jemma nodded. "Trust me. I've seen the way she treats you, Skye. I've seen the way she looks at you when you bring home a great mark. She always looks so proud. Skye, just because you were not a good fit to other families does _not_ mean that you aren't the perfect fit for the Brody's. They love you like you're their own, Skye. They even gave you their last name."

Somewhere along her speech, Jemma began stroking Skye's face with her thumbs.

"You really think so?" Jemma was met with questioning and desperate eyes.

"I know so," Jemma answered, reassurance clear in her voice.

Skye finally smiled. "there's that beautiful smile of yours. I've missed it," Jemma teased as a grin formed on her face.

Skye blushed and ducked her head, mumbling, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Jemma said as she rubbed Skye's back in comfort.

"Besides," Jemma smiled mischievously. "Who could possibly resist someone as adorable and as smart in computer science as you?" she laughed as she brought her hands to Skye's sides to tickle her.

Skye laughed, turning over as she tried to push Jemma off of her, begging her to stop.

Skye's requests to stop only made the British teenager tickle her more. She continued tickling until she found herself on top of Skye, straddling her hips.

Suddenly, Jemma _saw_ Skye. She saw the way her hair was disheveled on her pillow. She saw the way her face was flushed from laughing.

"You're beautiful," Jemma found herself whispering.

In a moment of unusual courage, Jemma brought her lips down and pressed them to Skye's.

Skye did not hesitate to kiss her back. She moved her hands to behind Jemma's neck and laced them together, keeping her in place.

After a few minutes of slow and intimate kissing, Jemma and Skye pulled apart when the need for oxygen became too important.

Both teenagers stared sheepishly at each other.

"Hi," Skye smiled.

"Hello."

"I honestly didn't think that you felt the same," Skye confessed.

"You should have asked me then," Jemma smirked.

In response, Skye pulled Jemma down to her and pressed their lips together once again, worries and homework long forgotten.


End file.
